


Preparations

by marineduo (spiralxshock)



Series: Soldershipping Fics [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, heats got anxiety, i'd call this hurt/comfort but its all comfort no hurt, wire is a good bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralxshock/pseuds/marineduo
Summary: The night before Apoo and Hawkins are set with their Captain, Wire is busy doing what he can to help Heat calm down.
Relationships: Heat/Wire (One Piece)
Series: Soldershipping Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Preparations

Wire glanced around the dingy basement, having accepted his fate long ago. He wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. Not for lack of wanting to, he’d much rather be in bed instead of wandering their base’s underbelly in the middle of the night, but it was too late to bail out now. He’d already given his word. 

“Thanks. For being here with me.” 

Wire turned to the source of the quiet voice. Heat was standing by a door, his hand on the knob and completely still. He also went still, waiting for the other to continue.

“It’s… All I need to get through this.”

“Well, it’s not like I had anything better to do.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Sleeping would be much better, but he hadn’t been keen on going to bed without the other there. “What are we looking for anyways?”

“I don’t know.”

Now that was a lie. He could hear it in Heat’s voice. Most times he’d just leave it be, but this wasn’t most times. He knew better than most how high strung his partner could be, even more than their captain. But their captain and Killer still knew, and had always let Heat wander and check things if he wanted to, even when on the Victoria Punk. Usually it only put Heat at ease, but every now and then it ended up saving them a lot of future trouble. This time, though, he seemed to be looking for something specific and knowing would at least speed things up.

“Right.” Wire watched as Heat ducked into the room, poking around before coming back out. “It’s impressive. You have no idea, but seem to know what places you want to search.”

Heat stopped just long enough that Wire could catch up, wrapping his arms around him to keep him from wandering off before finding out just what he was looking for.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about tomorrow. I trust Captain and Killer, but…”

“But not that damned musician or the creepy guy. You’re checking if we have any... early guests.”

All Wire got in response was a worried sigh. He kissed the top of his partner’s head briefly. It wasn’t the strangest thing he’d been worried about, and he couldn’t say he was completely at ease with the next day’s events either.

“We’ve searched this whole place twice now. If we haven’t found anyone by now-”

“I know, just… One more time? Just to be sure.”

He turned the other around, gripping his shoulders tightly. 

“I’ll make you a deal. Noe owes me a favor, I can have him do a round and we can get some sleep. We’ll be no good to anyone if we’re dead on our feet tomorrow.”

“Fine.”

* * *

The walk back to their room was slow. Wire found himself having to more or less pull his partner along so he wouldn’t try to re-check all the rooms they passed along the way. It had always been interesting to see the shift in how he acted when he got nervous about something. His cool, calculating demeanor being replaced with one more akin to an easily spooked horse. 

Eventually they made it to their door, and after some final reassurances the two parted ways. Wire lingered in the hall for a minute, making sure Heat wasn’t about to try wandering back down to the basement again, before finally moving on to Noe’s room. It wasn’t far, thankfully. 

Wire knocked hard before stepping back, arms crossed. If he hadn’t been awake before, he would be now. Shuffling came from inside the room before the door swung open.

“It’s like, one in the morning man.” Noe croaked. It seemed he’d been asleep before Wire’s visit.

“I need you to do me a favor.” 

“Now? Can’t it wait?”

“No. I need you to check the basement for me. Any place a person could hide.”

Noe let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his hair.

“Damn, not you too. Haikei already had me runnin’ around to help him prep for tomorrow and now this…”

Well, it seemed Heat wasn’t the only one to have a bad feeling about tomorrow. He’d have to let him know once he got back. The extra preparation might make him feel better, if nothing else. 

“Do it and I’ll consider us even.”

That seemed to wake him up. 

“What, like,  _ even _ even? I won’t owe you anymore?”

“If it means Heat’ll actually sleep tonight, yes.” 

The door slammed in Wire’s face, admittedly startling him a bit. Inside he could hear… something. It sounded like Noe was throwing things, but he couldn’t exactly be sure. He went to knock once more but the door swung open. Noe stood in front of him, now fully dressed though still a bit disheveled from his rush.

“If I find anything I’ll let the Captain know!”

With that he was gone, all but sprinting down the hall. It felt like a silly thing to call in that favor for, but he’d simply have to live with it. Knowing Noe, it wouldn’t be long before he owed Wire something again. Besides, it was worth some peace of mind. 

Wandering back to his own room, he half expected Heat to be gone when he arrived. Thankfully he wasn’t. Instead he’d changed into what passed as pajamas for him, and was sitting in bed reading. If Wire hadn’t been with him only a few minutes prior, he never would have known he’d been so nervous. He ducked into the bathroom, quickly getting ready himself before joining the other in bed. 

The two laid in the dark for a while before Wire spoke.

“Noe’s doing one last sweep of the basement. Apparently Haikei had him running around earlier. Seems you aren’t the only one with a bad feeling about tomorrow.”

“Thanks. I know I asked for a lot tonight.” 

Wire reached out, finding Heat and pulling him close. 

“If it made you feel any better, it was worth it.” His voice was a whisper as he gently rubbed circles on the other’s back.

It wasn’t long before he heard the other’s breathing even out. Only then did Wire let himself start to drift off. He couldn’t say how the meeting would go, but that was something he’d worry about in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> And then everything still went wrong in a way not even they could have expected. But sometimes that's just how things are.


End file.
